Forum:Project: Trivia (need help, please sign up)
I've noticed that we have various random pages to a few Chozo mentioned when you scan their statues, or maybe a random Luminoth name thrown in here or there. But I think we can do better. I propose each person who signs up for Project: Trivia will each take a topic, and go through the Prime games, and look at the scans, write stuff down, and then post it up here. I don't just mean logbook scans. Even the random Chozo statues with names and dynasties should be recorded. Just a few topics would be: *Chozo in Prime 1 *Luminoth in Prime 2 *Chozo in Prime 3 *Pirates in Prime 1/2/3 *Galactic Federation (this is a small enough section between Prime 2 & 3) *Almibic info (Prime Hunters) *Prime 1 history (Chozo/Space Pirate) *Prime 2 history (Luminoth, SP) *GF will cover GF logs *Prime 3 history (Byrronian history, Elysian history, Pirate Homeworld History) *etc. I'll take Galactic Federation. If you're interested in helping my grand scheme, post below and/or see my talk page. MetVet I've been working on this type of thing as well, and also obscure creatures (like ones without "proper" scan logs). Good luck. ChozoBoy 06:59, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I have been putting up a lot of pages for things without names, and things with names but are not considered scans... Dark Ridley 04:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I will take the ChozoM110 18:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 18:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I am almost(not quiet) finish with the Chozo. Call power suit next!!! Categories *Galactic Federation ''MetVet'' *Chozo M110 *Unnamed Things Dark Ridley *Obscure Creatures ChozoBoy *Power Suite M110 *Alimbics [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] Alimbics by [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] Alimbic History *The Alimbics were a race of beings who were very technologically advanced, perhaps even as advanced as the Chozo. *They lived in the Tetra Galaxy, in the Alimbic Cluster. *Their home planet was Alinos, a lush forest planet *The Alimbic claim to have a "harsh genesis" *A tribal culture was formed. *They were invaded by an extraterestrial enemy. *This may have started the Tetra Border Wars. *the Alimbic's durable exoskeleton and enlarged forebrain allowed them to defeat their enemies and win the war. *Not much of Alimbic government is known, but there was a group of eight Elders called the Alimbic Order. *A scientist named Arctherus discovered neurogenesis. This marked the begining of a new era in the Alimbic timeline. *The Alimbic Order was formed by Almiiac, a general in the Tetra Border Wars. *The formation of the Alimbic Order occurred during the Alimbic War, where the race fought against the abomination Gorea. Modern Alimbic Era *As stated above, the begining of the Modern Alimbic Era is marked by the discovery of neurogenesis by Arctherus. *When Alimbic heros died, their bodies were put into the Intermint Chamber, a lava-filled place that allows the bodies to return to the planetary core of Alinos. *Exeptions to this are Almiiac and Arctherus; they were placed in the Battle Sarcophagus and the Science Sarcophagus, respectively. *These sarcophagi are located at High Ground, near the Intermint Chamber. *Alimbics trained their military recruits in an open courtyard called the Combat Hall. *The Alimbic Order met and discussed the crisis concerning Gorea in the Council Chamber, a room adjacent to the canyon Alinos Perch. *The Alimbics developed the Datashade, a telepathic packet of data floating in the air. These stored scriptures and Lore. *The Alimbics became so proficient in the art of war, they thought themselves invincible. Alimbic War Gorea *On Alinos, what appeared to be a comet crashed near Alinos Perch. *A vapor emerged. *It let out a screech: "Gorea." The Alimbics took it to mean its name. *Gorea took the form of an Alimbic by mimicking their cellular structure. *The Alimbics describe Gorea as evil unrelenting and power beyond reckoning. *Gorea posesses several abilities such as the power to take abilities from others and the power to suck life energy like a Metroid. *The Alimbics call Gorea "the cancerous bloom" *Gorea is referred to as "the darkness" within the Alimbic Prophecy The War *The Alimbics deployed their deadliest weaponry against the monster, but Gorea turned the weapons against them. *In their Lore, the Alimbics express how defenceless and helpless they were against Gorea's devastating power. *Battles with Gorea occurred across the entire Alimbic Cluster Sealing Gorea *They finally came up with a plan. *The surviving members of the Alimbic race changed themselves into telepathic energy through the process of essence transferance. *They then formed the Seal Sphere. *The Seal Sphere was meant to be a prison for Gorea that was to be powered by Gorea's own psychic powers. This Lore entry directly contradicts a later entry that says that The Alimbics' combined psychic powers were to power the Seal Sphere. *Gorea was lured into the Sphere and was trapped inside. *The Alimbics put the Seal Sphere in the Oubliette. *The Oubliette was sent into the Infinity Void by the Alimbic Cannon, located on Alinos. Guarding Gorea *The Alimbic Order embodied themselves in crystal shards called Octoliths. *The Octoliths were all sent into the Stronghold Void and guarded by four versions of the Cretaphid and four versions of the Slench. *The only way to acces the Stronghold Void is by a series of eight portals. *There are two portals on Alinos. One at the High Ground Elder Passage, and one at a large room in the Council Chamber. *There are two portals on Arcterra. One in the Ice Hive and one at the Fault Line. *There are four portals in outer space. Two at the Celestial Archives and two at Vesper Defence Outpost. *The only way to use these portals is by finding three artifacts for each portal. Twenty-four Artifacts total. *The Attameter Artifact for each portal enables the portal to disasemble and reassemble whatever it is teleporting. *The Cartograph Artifact for each portal enables the portal to teleport an object or person to the Stronghold Void. *The Binary Subscripture for each portal enables the portal to actually do the teleporting. *All twenty-four Artifacts are protected by artifact shields, which can only be released by finding the shield key for each shield. *The Octoliths are the only thing that can power the Alimbic Cannon. *The Alimbic Cannon is the only thing that can bring the Oubliette out of the Infinity Void. *In the Oubliette, there are seven entrances. Each entrance leads to a portal that teleports to the main room. In the main room, there are two other exits. One goes to the room where the Seal Sphere is kept, and the other goes to the room where the Omega Cannon is kept. Omega Cannon is the only weapon that can defeat Gorea. The tunnel that leads to the Omega Cannon is blocked by a huge blue and white sphere; the room itself can only be reached by teleportation. *The room with the Seal Sphere has six guns/teleporters mounted on the walls. In their gun form they have the power to seemingly defeat Gorea. *Apparently someone was supposed to enter the room, turn the teleporters on by shooting them in the right order and with the right weapons, and then shoot the outer layer of the Seal Sphere. The inner layer contained the essence of the Alimbic people. The teleporters would teleport the Seal Sphere and the person who releases Gorea to the Omega Cannon Room, and then turn into guns to destroy Gorea. *This is NOT what actually happened. see the next section. The Legacy of the Alimbics *In the Seal Sphere, Gorea knew that it could not escape by itself, so it sent out a telepathic message to the Galaxy's greatest minds that said, "The secret to Ultimate Power lies in the Alimbic Cluster" This message was recieved by: *Either Samus Aran or the Galactic Federation *Sylux *Either the Space Pirates or Weavel *Spire *Trace *Noxus *Kanden *The Bridge of the Celestial Archives The seven Bounty Hunters all traveled to the Alimbic Cluster in search of the Ultimate Power. *There they fought each other for the Octoliths. *It was ultimately Samus who collected them all. *Samus powered the Alimbic Cannon and opened the Infinity Void. *The Oubliette was brought out. *While Samus was doing this, the other six Bounty Hunters went into the Oubliette. *Samus entered later. *The other Hunters found an immobilizing casing in the center of the Seal Sphere and destroyed it. They didn't notice Samus behind them. *Gorea was released. *Using the Gorea Seal Sphere for power, Gorea took the abilities of the six Hunters, who then vanished from the room. *Gorea battled Samus, who activated the guns/teleporters on the walls following the Alimbic Prophecy. *When Samus damaged the Gorea Seal Sphere sufficiently, Gorea was out of power. It fell to the floor. *The teleporters teleported the Gorea Seal Sphere to the Omega Cannon room. *They transformed into guns and presumably damaged Gorea. *Gorea flew upward, despite being on fire, and teleported to the Omega Cannon Room. *They transformed back into teleporters and teleported Samus to the Omega Cannon room. *Samus got the Omega Cannon and defeated Gorea. *Upon Gorea's defeat, the Oubliette exploded. The Seven Hunters presumably escaped just in time. *The telepathic essence of three Alimbics presumably visited Samus in her head to thank her for what she did. Miscellaneous Facts *The Alimbic Cannon issues burst of polarized antimatter at speeds beyond light speed to open the Infinity Void. (But it didn't look that fast in that cutscene...) *Datashades are highly resistant to tampering and decay. *The Alimbic Prophecy tells Samus how to activate the teleporters in the Seal Sphere room: It is written that the Alimbic Power shall materialize when six frequencies shimmer in the divine spectral order. In the beginning shall the darkness be torn asunder by a flash of YELLOW LIGHTNING. YELLOW LIGHTNING shall strike with demonic furry on the GREENWOOD. With a voice of thunder shall the GREENWOOD burst into an ORANGE BLAZE. The ORANGE BLAZE ahall die away to be reborn on wings of BLUE SMOKE. Tendrils of BLUE SMOKE shall weave the geometry of VIOLET CRYSTAL. VIOLET CRYSTAL shall shatter the heavans leaving in its wake a RED STAIN. When the RED STAIN shall vanish, so shall the ancient ALIMBIC power be manfest. *Alimbic Turrets are equipt with DNA identification technology and infared motion-detection. *The Alimbic Order was guarded by bodyguards called Gaurdians. *The Guardians now serve in the Alimbic Order's absence. *The green Psycho Bits' weapons are powered by nanoscale nuclear reacters. *Quadtroids were genetically engineered from leech and reptile DNA. *Alimbic Crests celebrate accomplishments of major Alimbic tribes. *The Alimbic Emblem celebrates fallen Alimbic heros. *The Alimbics created the Alimbic Insignia which celebrates the victories and leadership of the Alimbic Order. *Sometime after Gorea was sealed away, the core of Alinos exploded, and the planet became a fiery, lava-filled world. *Ammolite is a naturaly occuring mineral found on Arcterra with phosphorescant properties. *Arcterra is the outermost planet in the Alimbic Cluster. Celestial Archives *One of the docking bays of the Celestial Archives has three levels, a main level where ships would dock, an upper level that was possibly used for unloading purposes, and a lower level, possibly used for storage. It should be noted that all the Alimbic ships are missing, possibly being used for escape during the Alimbic War or destroyed during the crisis. *The Helm Room of the Celestial Archives has two helms, a port one and a starboard one. Apparently, they are able to recieve telepathic data. *The Synergy Drives under the helms work with the Synergy Processors to control the orbit and rotation of the Celestial Archives. *The Helm Room is sealed off from the engines and the Archives proper by a small locked antechamber. *Through this antechamber lies the Meditation Room where Alimbics go to meditate. *The room has panels on the walls that the Alimbics can sit before that calm their minds and senses. *The room also has a Tetra Trade Map and a Navigational Chart. Curiously, the maps look identical, markings and all. *The room also has Synergy Struts with support the Synergy Drives in the Helm Room. *Through the Meditation Room lie the Data Shrines. This is where the Alimbics store their archived science, political, anthroplogical, literary, medical, and historical data. *The Alimbic Joists surounding the Data Shrines suggest extreme Alimbic conceptualism. *The three Data Shrines are connected by two rooms, each one with a massive fan system. *Through the Data Shrines lies the Synergy Core, where a Stronghold Portal is. *In this room there is a series of once controllable platforms. *In the Transfer Lock, ships probably drop off their cargo and leave. The cargo is most likely taken to the control-room like structure in the center of the Lock and sent into the rest of the station. *The Celestial Archives has at least three vaults accessable only by portal that contain incubation tanks. *Alimbics with new arrivals register them at the triad of silos known as the New Arrival Registration, accessable through the Tetra Vista hallway. Vesper Defence Outpost *The V.D.O. was used as a munitions dump and refueling station. It was kept at subzero temperatures to prevent the overheating of fusion-powered weaponary. *The docking bay of the V.D.O. has two levels, a main level where ships would dock, and an upper level most likely used for easy ship maintinance and refueling. *Through the docking bay lies the Bioweaponry Laboratory, powered by a fuel rod. *The lab contained a clone engine, a toxic spore farm, lab equipment, and poison gas synthesizers. *Past the lab lies the Weapons Complex. *The Weapons Complex contains a central docking bay, most likely used to equip ships with weapons, and surrounding corridors containing gestation tanks, used for growing "nanites" for "morphing ammunition" and missiles. There are several corridors on the lower level, all leading to various exits. Below the whole complex, there is a big pit with a floor made of ice. An elevetor leads out of it. *Leading away from the Weapons Complex is a small crawlspace that leads to a series of ledges overlooking a bay on the side of the space station. *The bay contains a large octagonal tank with pink neuron matter inside, much like a brain. *Another room over looking the bay has a second, much smaller tank, also containing a brain-like organic mass. Three twisting tubes curve down from a hole in the room's ceiling and feed neuron matter to the mass, and more tubes carry neuron matter away from the brain and down below the floor, where there seems to be a whole pit of moving neuron matter. *Also accessble from the ledges overlooking the bay is the Compresssion Chamber. *Little is known about the exact function of the Compression Chamber, other than it compresses things, and it is a chamber. *All the "compressing" that occurs here is overseen by a small control room above the Chamber. *Another area that abuts the Weapons Complex is the Stasis Bunker, a series of rooms that contains Guardians suspended in stasis tanks. There is one main room containing the first level of tanks and a curious sloped area. *A door leads off to a junction room, with a impassable blast shield to the left, and a ramp to the right. *Up the ramp is another junction with a large room containing the upper level of stasis tanks on the right, and a corridor straight ahead. *The corridor leads to a room with a Stronghold Portal and a control console. *Through this room, there is yet another junction with a door straight ahead, and the second stasis room to the right. *In that room, there is a door that leads to a small corridor going to an area overlooking the junction that leads away from the first stasis room. There is a large metal contraption hanging from the ceiling that sprays a strange blue vapor on whatever walks under it, possably used for putting Guardians to sleep for stasis transfer. *Through the door mentioned earlier, lies a elevator that takes beings or objects up to the Fuel Stack. *The general structure and color of the Fuel Stack is reminiscant of somthing you would see on the Death Star. Upon entering, you walk on a hallway overlooking a silo levitator used to lift massive warheads. There is a small catwalk that encircles the levitator. *The hallway leads to cryogenic storage tanks and a jump pad that takes you up to a nitrogen-powered cooling vent and a corridor leading to a junction covered in ice. To the left lies an ice covered alcove, and another corridor leads away to another junction with a jump pad and a opening leading to spiraling ledges encircling the silo levotator. *Up the jump pad lies a room overlooking the levitator, with a control ledge. *The purpose of this upper area was most likely to work with warheads that were brought up on the levitator. Arcterra *The planet has a honeycomb of frozen caves in its interior. *The area surrounding the two Stronghold Portals on Arcterra consists of several subterrainian ice caves, accessable through three gultches. *The first gultch, called Arcterra Gateway, has a central pillar below a platform that a ship can be landed on, and a series of ice blocks held together by rebars leads down to a frozen pond. There are two Alimbic Crests on the wall of the gultch. *The second gultch, called Sic Transit, is encircled by several tunnels and bisected by a central covered walkway under a bridge. *A door in the Sic Transit leads to a cave known as the Ice Hive. The Ice Hive's main feature is a vault protected by several War Wasp hives. Inside the vault is the Judicator weapon. *Near the Sic Transit is what appears to be several frozen streams, but is actually a crawlspace known as the Frost Labyrinth. *The Frost Labyrith leads to a building called the Sanctorus. In the Sanctorus, there is a central blue-lit room encircled by a hallway. The room's floor is smashed to reveal a large, iced-over cavern. The cavern can be properly reached by another hallway leading off from the ciruclar one. *This cavern looks as if it were once a type of sanctuary. There is a raised area somewhat like a stage and a frozen pool that may have been once used for something akin to baptism. *Some Christian sanctuaries, in order to symbolize a pilgrimage, contain a floor labyrinth (like the Frost Labyrinth) leading to a place of prayer and meditation (like what the Sanctorus could be) in the center. *The third gultch is called the Fault Line. One can conclude that it is probably on a fault line. The gultch itself contains some snow-covered structures and a building with another smashed-in floor. Below the floor is a large room that leads to tunnels that run under the gultch to the Sic Transit. *Another door goes to the Drip Moat, a massive tunnel containing a river of something like pitch. The Drip Moat connects the Fault Line to a building called the Subterranian. It looks as if the Fault Line's fault line passes straight through the place, because there is a great crack running across the floor and up the wall. In the center of the floor, there is an elevator leading to subterranian tunnels. An Alimbic Emblem can be seen over the tunnels' doors. Alinos *Alinos, the Alimbic homeplanet, was "once beautiful" but was devastated some time in the past when the planet's core exploded. *A large, lava-filled vally known as Alinos Gateway contains a landing pad-like structure. *Alinos Gateway is connected to High Ground by the Echo Hall. *High Ground is the site of the Alimbic Intermint Chamber, where the Alimbic drop their dead into a shaft of lava so that their bodies may return to the planetary core. *High Ground is also the site of the Battle Sarcophagus containing the body of Almiiac and the Science Sarcophagus containing the body of Arctherus. *The Elder Passage leads from the middle level of High Ground to the upper level. *The Combat Hall, accessed by a door at High Ground, is where the Alimbic army trains its recruits. The Alimbic Cannon Control Room can be accessed through the Combat Hall. The Hall contains training features such as a blast shield and a sniper shield. *At the upmost level of the High Ground, there is a door leading to the Alimbic Gardens. These gardens have long since been barren with the remains of plants not being fossilized. *Through the Alimbic Gardens lies the Thermal Vast, a massive curved ceiling cavern filled with magma, rocks and floating platforms. *The Alinos Perch is accessed next, and is a wide open area containing several irregular rock structures. The area contains a series of three switch activated hovering platforms that lead to the Crash Site, which is located straight across from the area's entrance. The Crash Site is believed to be the location of Gorea's crash on Alinos. Other Trivia (no category as of no. Feel free to move anything here to a category you create on your subject.) by Dark Ridley *The Alimbics and Kriken may be genetically related, based upon their insectoid like appearances and the fact both have heads that are not directly attached to their bodies. *The Alimbics stated that Gorea screeched out its name. This may possibly indicate that the Alimbics do not know its true name, and that possible that the entity was not shouting out its name but possibly saying something in its own language. *Based on Metroid Prime 2, Federation ships appear to be superior to Space Pirate ships in one on one combat. Space Pirates appear to gain an advantage due to phazon enhancements in their ships in Metroid Prime 3. *It is possible that Zoomers and Geemers are both carriers of the same diseases. *Because Sheegoths appear to be a more specialized species, as they appear to be adapted solely to arctic environments. This may indicate that they evolved from Grenchlers, which are less specialized, if it is proven that they are indeed related to one another. *When Samus encounters Gorea, it takes on the appearance that, while Alimbic-like in nature, bears several resemblances to her own Varia Suit, such as the formation of the shoulders, the sides of its chest, the visor-like formation on its head, and arm cannons. *It is unknown whether Zazabi, Serris, and Yakuza mimics are of species native to Zebes or SR388. *The Emperor Ing is most likely a hermaphrodite, since it was most likely the first Ing, and since it was unlikely others existed at the time of its "creation", could give birth without need of a mate. This could imply that all ing are capable of reproducing. *The Battlehammer is likely an Alimbic creation, seeing as it is located within a sealed room with biological circuitry. However, seeing as it is a Space Pirate favorite, it may be implied that Space Pirates, or a race they attacked, were the invaders spoken of by the Alimbics. *Based on the fact Metroid Prime could reproduce Fusion Metroids, it may be possible to consider it being a hermaphrodite or female, seeing as they are stated as having defined sexes(like in the Metroid Queen). *Though Metroid Prime is stated as being sealed by the Chozo, yet the space pirates managed to find it without opening the seal. It is possible, seeing as Metroid Prime seems unable to dig through the solid rock, it is possible that the pirates managed to uncover it while they were mining, thus allowing them to encounter it without breaking the seal.